utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Masami Honoka
|- | colspan="6" |NAME INTERPRETATION: Honoka: '和花 (和 (hono)'' "harmony" (using an obscure nanori reading) and 花 (ka) ''"flower".) '''Masami: '成美 (成 (masa) "become" and 美 (mi) "beautiful".) Often written as まさみ ほのか |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: '''Harmoloid (UTAUloid) MODEL: No Model (You're welcome to have a Head cannon model) |- | align="center" |GENDER |'Female' | align="center" |VOICE RANGE |'G3~C5' | align="center" |RELATED CHARACTERS | Masami Hono '(Twin Brother/ Genderbend) 'Kanochi Neko (Idol) Sumiko Kazue '(Cousin/fellow Harmoloid) 'Hitomi Takara '(Close friend/ fellow Harmoloid) 'Katsuo Nobuyuki '(Best friend/fellow Harmoloid) 'Gizmo Roto '(Friend) |- | align="center" | AGE |'16 | align="center" |GENRE |'Pop, rock, and electronic' | align="center" |HOMEPAGE |'None' |- | align="center" |WEIGHT |'100lbs (45.36kg)' | align="center" |CHARACTER ITEM | Violin and Moon pillow | align="center" |CREATOR |'Hono-Harmony' |- | align="center" |HEIGHT |'5'4ft' | align="center" |VOICE SOURCE | Aki (Hono-Harmony) | align="center" |PICTURE LINK LIST |'Tumblr' [http://honoharmony.deviantart.com/ DeviantArt] |- | align="center" |BIRTHDAY |'Dec/18/2013 (by design date)' | align="center" |LIKES |'The moon, night time, cats, sweaters, video games, nature' | align="center" |MEDIA LIST | Ask Blog NICO NICO DOUGA YouTube Soundcloud |- | align="center" |RELEASE DATE |'Jun/29/2014' | align="center" |DISLIKES |'Always being told what to do, big crowds, big dogs' | align="center" |SIGNATURE SONG |'None' |- | colspan="6" | PERSONALITY: Honoka is very gentle, calm and intelligent, yet sometimes she can get too happy and excited. Being an ambivert, she enjoys conversing with others, but dislike big crowds, being told what to do all the time, and big dogs. She has a fraternal older twin brother Hono (Genderbend g+15-18). She has a crush but that remains classified for now. She plays the violin very well and adores nature. She loves to game, but is also a slight bookworm. After being created, Honoka received a moon pillow that she kept until this very day. She loves sweaters, cats, and hot chocolate. Because of her love for the moon, she often stay up very late and is considered a night owl. Honoka does wear glasses but prefers contacts more. (You can disregard this and come up with your own personality for her.) |} Supplemental Information Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Mint green Earphones: White with blue moon on them (hidden behind her hair) Clothes: Cream, blue and black Nationality/Race: Canadian-Japanese Voice Configuration Honoka's voicebank was encoded in Romaji and have Hiragana aliases. They are monopitch Japanese voicebanks. Her genderbend is her older twin brother Masami Hono. To get his voice, the flag g+12 must be used. ACT 1 CV (not recommended): Download ACT 2 CV-VV Japanese: 'Download '''CV-VV Japanese Appends (FLAME, SWEET LOVE, DARK, BRIGHT): 'Download 'VCV Japanese ''(can support CV-VV): '''Download '''Recommended flag: Y10F0 (Please only use on SoundCloud, Nico Nico Douga and Youtube) Usage Clause * This voicebank is free, not for sale * Not for commercial use * Do not edit her voice files and claim as yours * Masami Honoka voicebank and character avatar may not be portrayed in any pornographic situations * Fan-created music and artworks, completely acceptable * May NOT be used for specifically spreading a political or religious message. However, traditional anthems are perfectly acceptable. This article is certified true and correct by the UTAUs' creator. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks